


ПОБОЧНЫЕ ЭФФЕКТЫ ЖИЗНИ РЯДОМ С АДСКОЙ ПАСТЬЮ

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный 2 сезон. Чтобы контролировать Адскую пасть, мэр Саннидейла вручает Спайку гемму Амары и отправляет работать под прикрытием учителем литературы в школе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПОБОЧНЫЕ ЭФФЕКТЫ ЖИЗНИ РЯДОМ С АДСКОЙ ПАСТЬЮ

\-- Готова поспорить, что он плохой парень, - прошептала Баффи, едва взглянув на нового учителя литературы. - Вы только посмотрите на его скулы. У меня сердце проваливается в пятки, когда я смотрю на его скулы. А глаза? Это преступление - преподавать литературу с такими пронизывающими голубыми глазами!  
\-- Да, хорош, - Уиллоу вздохнула. - Когда я смотрю на него, мне хочется... хочется изучать Шекспира до конца жизни.  
Ксандер фыркнул.  
\-- Мистер Уильям Пратт побывал в девственном лесу, - продекламировал он трагическим шепотом. - После его похода лес стал называться просто лесом.  
Уиллоу каким-то чудом сумела удержаться, но Баффи так и покатилась со смеху.  
\-- Не поделишься с классом причиной своего веселья, Саммерс?  
Как ни странно, новый учитель совершенно не рассердился. На мгновение Баффи даже показалось, что он строит ей глазки (все, что он делал, было подозрительно похоже на флирт). Баффи попыталась собраться с мыслями и придумать колкий ответ, но взглянув в голубые глаза, она почувствовала, что у нее кружится голова. Поэтому она только тряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение.  
\-- Итак, ты считаешь меня плохим парнем, - продолжал мистер Пратт с нескрываемым удовольствием. - А мои скулы пробуждают в твоей симпатичной головке греховные мысли...  
\-- Ничего они не пробуждают! - воскликнула Баффи. - И как вы смеете подслушивать... И вообще, человеческие уши не могут...  
Она умолкла, поняв, что заходит на опасную территорию и несет чушь. Новый учитель ехидно усмехнулся.  
\-- Хороший слух - друг преподавателя. Благодаря ему я знаю, что Розенберг уже настроилась на Шекспира. Харрис скорее оценит комедии, нежели трагедии Великого Барда - ведь у него довольно своеобразное чувство юмора...  
Бедняга Ксандер смотрел на учителя как кролик на удава.  
\--...но что мне делать с тобой, Саммерс?  
Звонок спас Баффи от полного и окончательного конфуза.  
***  
Спайк приземлился на скамеечку в школьном скверике. К нему тотчас же устремился директор Снайдер. Спайк закурил и усмехнулся. Похоже, будет весело.  
\-- В нашей школе курение не поощряется, - директор с подозрением осмотрел учителя-новичка и помахал рукой, отгоняя дым. Спайк с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил ему в лицо густую струю дыма.  
\-- Это недопустимое поведение! - взвизгнул Снайдер. - Вы... вы подаете вредный пример подросткам!  
Спайк решил не говорить ему, что трое подростков - Баффи, Ксандер и Уиллоу - сидят неподалеку. Густой кустарник скрывал их скамейку из вида, но Спайк отчетливо ощущал запахи возбуждения, любопытства и многих других эмоций.  
Поколебавшись, Снайдер все-таки плюхнулся на скамейку, чтобы прочитать Спайку краткий курс выживания учителя в Саннидейльской школе.  
\-- Вы не представляете себе, что такое подростки. Если они начнут здесь курить, рано или поздно они сожгут школу.  
\-- Неужели?  
\-- Эта девчонка Саммерс - вы ведь ее уже видели? - она сожгла одну школу в Лос-Анджелесе!  
\-- Правда? Неудивительно, что она понравилась мне с первого взгляда!  
У Снайдера отвалилась челюсть.  
\-- Мистер Пратт, - прошипел он. - Это непорядок! Я знаю, что у вас есть связи наверху, но мне плевать, что вы - протеже нашего мэра. Вы на моей территории - будьте любезны подчиняться моим правилам!  
\-- Или что?  
Спайк по-прежнему пребывал в безмятежной позе, подставив физиономию яркому калифорнийскому солнцу.  
\-- Если эта девчонка Саммерс сожжет школу, виноваты будете вы, мистер Пратт!  
\-- Хорошо-хорошо, можете прислать мне счет.  
Спайк услышал знакомый смех из-за кустов и почувствовал необъяснимую радость.  
А за кустом сконфуженная и польщенная Баффи молча наподдала локтем в бок Ксандера, который разыгрывал пантомиму, как влюбленный мистер Пратт вручает Баффи свое сердце.   
***  
\-- Директор Спайдер тобой недоволен.  
Спайк радостно ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
\-- Я тоже тобой недоволен.  
Мэр Ричард Уилкинс, хмурясь, вытер руки платочком. В присутствии этого вампира он почему-то нервничал и потел. Может быть, стоило бы нанять кого-нибудь другого для охраны Адской пасти?  
\-- Я дал тебе гемму Амары при условии осторожности и осмотрительности, а ты...  
\-- Да бросьте, Уилкинс! Этот придурок Снайдер меня достал! Слушайте, у меня идея: я его съем, а вы продвинете меня на его место. И всем будет хорошо.  
\-- У меня другая идея. Я отзову назад гемму Амары - ты знаешь, что мне легко это сделать - и от тебя останется только пыль. Я серьезно, Спайк. Мне нужен надежный человек. Охрана Адской пасти - ответственное дело.  
\-- Не волнуйтесь, Уилкинс. У меня все под контролем. Я не люблю хвастаться... впрочем, кого я пытаюсь обмануть - я обожаю хвастаться! Ведь это я распылил этого мелкого уродца, Помазанника. Я разогнал его банду. Адская пасть теперь моя... в смысле - ваша.  
Мэр поморщился.  
\-- Завтра Хэллоуин, - сказал он. - Мои источники сообщили мне, что сюда прибудет группа секретных агентов, специализирующихся на демонической активности. За ними стоит организация, известная как "Инициатива". А нам нужно избегать их внимания любой ценой. Они не нужны здесь в день моего Восхождения.  
Спайк вздохнул. Ну почему все начальники такие тупые? Неужели мэр ничего не знает о демонских традициях? Хоть бы книжки почитал, что ли.  
\-- Демоны берут на Хэллоуин выходной, - терпеливо объяснил он. - Вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. И даже если что-нибудь случится, в конце концов, для этого же есть Истребительница. Та еще штучка, кстати.  
Мэр смерил его мрачным взглядом.  
\-- Запомни, Спайк - если этим парням будет о чем сообщить наверх, ты навсегда распрощаешься с геммой Амары.  
***  
\-- Кровавый ад! Что происходит, черт возьми?  
Разинув рот, Спайк смотрел, как орды мелких демонов снуют по улицам Саннидейла.  
\-- Эй, а ну-ка стойте! Ребята, вы куда? Вы же... вы - хорошие демоны! У вас благородная миссия! Ваше воинство тьмы сражается с отвратительным демоном по имени директор Снайдер! Все в школу!  
\-- Сэр?  
Вначале он подумал, что у него галлюцинация. Истребительница, которая должна была сражаться с демонами, дрожала всем телом и громко плакала. Более того, она была облачена в отвратительное розовое платье в рюшечках и оборочках, а на голове у нее красовался кошмарный черный парик.  
\-- Саммерс?  
\-- О, добрый сэр, пожалуйста, спасите меня от демонов! Мне так страшно!  
Спайк почувствовал в сердце укол сочувствия. Что за дьявольщина с ним происходит? Не иначе как близость Адской пасти дает странные побочные эффекты на вампирскую нервную систему. Он неуклюже похлопал Истребительницу по плечу, осторожно вытер слезу на ее щеке.  
\-- Не волнуйся, детка, все будет хорошо.  
Она взвизгнула, показывая пальцем на что-то страшное за его спиной. Спайк едва успел отразить сокрушающий удар Ангела.  
\-- Оставь ее в покое, Спайк!  
\-- Нет, умоляю, не надо!  
Девушка в ужасе смотрела на Ангела. Для нее он явно был просто чудовищем с желтыми глазами и страшными клыками. Чудовищем, напавшим на джентльмена, который доблестно защищает честь юной барышни.  
Парируя удары Ангела, Спайк мельком заметил ее восхищенный взгляд и почувствовал необъяснимое счастье. Никогда еще в своей не-жизни он не испытывал такого восторга.  
\-- Ты очень плохой человек, - провозгласил он, дразня Ангела языком. - Как ты смеешь посягать на честь этой прекрасной юной леди? Клянусь, ты получишь ее только через мой труп!  
\-- Ты уже труп, Спайк! - прорычал Ангел. - Последние 120 лет ты был трупом! А теперь станешь пылью!  
Баффи издала вопль отчаяния, видя, как желтоглазый монстр вонзает острую деревяшку в сердце симпатичного джентльмена. Она вскрикнула снова, когда джентльмен небрежно выдернул кол из груди и с досадой сказал:  
\-- Кровавый ад, Персик! Ведь это моя любимая футболка!  
И в этот момент все неожиданно изменилось. Она снова стала Истребительницей Баффи Саммерс.  
\-- Ангел, что ты делаешь? - воскликнула она. - Это мистер Пратт, наш учитель литературы!  
Тот отвесил им издевательский поклон и скрылся во тьме.  
***  
На следующий день Скуби собрали срочное совещание. Баффи нервничала, Ангел был на взводе, а Уиллоу и Ксандер были смущены и растеряны новым поворотом событий.  
\-- Он самый страшный монстр, с каким вам доводилось встречаться, - рассказывал Ангел. - Если он начинает что-то делать - не остановится, пока все на его пути не будут мертвы. Держитесь от него подальше.  
\-- Интересно, как это делать? Прогуливать все уроки литературы подряд?  
Джайлз ненадолго перестал протирать очки.  
\-- Ангел, ты настаиваешь, что мистер Пратт вампир.  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Я познакомился с ним 120 лет назад. Его настоящее имя Спайк. Я не понимаю, каким образом этот ублюдок может находиться на солнечном свете, и почему его не распылил мой кол...  
Джайлз уронил очки.  
\-- О, Господи! Ты хочешь сказать, что он - Уильям Кровавый? Истребитель Истребительниц?  
Ангел кивнул.  
\-- Да. Это самое коварное и опасное существо на свете.  
Ксандер фыркнул.  
\-- А мы точно говорим об одном и том же парне?  
\-- Мистер Пратт показался мне таким миленьким, - пробормотала Уиллоу.  
\-- Если ты хочешь сказать, что он неотразимый мужчина, я совершенно с тобой согласна, - объявила Корделия. - Он - лучшее, что появилось в Саннидейле с тех пор как... С тем пор, как здесь появилась я. Надеюсь, его не отпугнут местные лузеры.  
Корделия подумала и улыбнулась.  
\-- Я постараюсь скрасить его существование в этой дыре.  
\-- Ты что, не слышала? - возмущенно воскликнула Баффи. - Ангел говорит, что он опасен!  
Корделия снисходительно улыбнулась.  
\-- Твоя забота чрезвычайно трогательна, но когда доходит до свиданий, настоящая истребительница - я!  
***  
Полчаса впустя Баффи обнаружила Корделию и мистера Пратта в школьном дворике. Уильям Кровавый, Истребитель Истребительниц явно получал удовольствие от общения - он то и дело улыбался, окидывая Корделию раздевающим взглядом. Баффи почувствовала, что в ее груди клокочет ярость. Какая мерзость! Ученица и учитель! Барышня и вампир! И вообще, за кого Корделия себя держит?  
\-- Ждите здесь, - скомандовала она Ксандеру и Уиллоу, и бросилась к смеющейся парочке.  
\-- Корди, разве ты забыла? О том, что мы собирались сделать? - Баффи схватила ее за локоть железной хваткой и поволокла подальше от неотразимого мистера Пратта... то есть Уильяма Кровавого, Истребителя Истребительниц. Корделия попыталась ее оттолкнуть, но безуспешно.  
\-- Эй, маньячка, что ты делаешь? Отпусти, мне же больно!  
Сконфуженная Баффи метнула взгляд в сторону мистера Пратта. Он наблюдал за ними, изогнув бровь и делая языком странные движения, от которых Баффи почему-то стало жарко.  
\-- Заткнись, Корди! - прошептала она.  
\-- Сама заткнись! Ревнуешь, да? Сначала Ангел, теперь мистер Пратт!  
\-- Ты с ума сошла! - яростно прошипела Баффи. - Он же вампир!  
\-- Ангел тоже вампир!  
\-- У Ангела есть душа!  
\-- А у мистера Пратта - возможность гулять на солнце! С ним можно и на пляж пойти. Только представь его в плавках!  
Баффи не удержалась и снова бросила взгляд на мистера Пратта. К этому моменту она оттащила Корделию довольно далеко, но, несомненно, Истребитель Истребительниц слышал их разговор во всех аппетитных деталях.  
Их взгляды встретились, он подмигнул ей, и она почувствовала, как по ее телу прокатилась горячая волна. Черт возьми! Близость к Адской пасти странно влияет на физиологию девушки.  
***  
Мистер Пратт улыбнулся.  
\-- Жаль, что я не могу приобщить вас, колонистов, ко всем великим шедеврам европейской литературы. Однако сегодня я понял, что мы просто обязаны изучить великую пьесу испанского драматурга Лопе Де Вега "Собака на сене". В 16 веке...  
Баффи перестала слушать слова и сосредоточилась на губах, из которых эти слова исходили. Последние несколько дней она не могла перестать думать о губах мистера Пратта. И его глазах. И скулах. И этом противном язычке, который все время делает дразнящие движения. И его руках. Жаль, что дурацкий пиджак скрывает его фигуру, но на Хэллоуин, когда он был в футболке, под ней прорисовывались такие замечательные рельефные мускулы...  
Баффи вздохнула. Что с ней происходит? Почему она не может перестать думать о... своей миссии? Да, именно Миссии. С большой буквы. Джайлз может ею гордиться. С утра до вечера она только и думает, что о своей Миссии - мистере Пратте. Непонятно, что с ним делать. Джайлз пока не нашел объяснения его нераспыляемости. И уж тем более непонятно, с какой радости его занесло в Саннидейльскую школу преподавать литературу. Может быть, он все-таки хороший вампир, как Ангел? И если она могла бегать на свидания с обычным вампиром, почему ей нельзя бегать на свидания с вампиром-учителем? Корделия не видит в этом ничего плохого - а чем Баффи хуже?  
Она потрясла головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли и образы, и попыталась сосредоточиться на уроке.  
\-- Итак, аристократка Диана обнаруживает, что ее красивый молодой секретарь Теодоро ухаживает за ее горничной Марселой. Теодоро - простолюдин, и Диана не может выйти за него замуж - это обесчестит ее. Но ей невыносима мысль, что Теодоро достанется Марселе. Поэтому Диана становится собакой на сене, не подпуская Теодоро ни к себе, ни к своей служанке.  
Мистер Пратт иронически улыбнулся и посмотрел в глаза Баффи.  
\-- Кто хочет высказаться?  
Корделия тотчас же подняла руку.  
\-- Я считаю, что эта дамочка - самый антифеминистский персонаж в истории литературы, - объявила она, слегка запнувшись на слове "антифеминистский". - Проще говоря, сука, полная предрассудков. Она не может заполучить мужчину, который не удовлетворяет ее глупым, абсурдным требованиям. Но эта маньячка причиняет боль другим людям, с более широкими взглядами..." Корделия потерла локоть.  
В глазах мистера Пратта мелькнуло злорадство.  
\-- Саммерс. Как ты считаешь, эта классическая ситуация остается актуальной в наши дни?  
Баффи скрипнула зубами. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось врезать мистеру Пратту так, чтобы он отлетел к стене. А потом запрыгнуть на него и... И никакой он не благородный вампир, сражающийся с силами тьмы! Мистер Пратт, он же Уильям Кровавый, он же Спайк, Истребитель Истребительниц - воплощение зла!  
***  
Представления Баффи о зле сильно изменились через пару дней, когда приглашенный мэром шаман лишил Ангела души.  
В тот вечер она патрулировала кладбище Рестфилд, и Ангел к ней присоединился. Баффи терпеливо дождалась, когда он снова начнет предостерегать ее насчет Спайка, а потом использовала его предостережения, чтобы выпытать побольше об Истребителе Истребительниц. Она чувствовала, что ее расспросы Ангелу не нравятся, но любопытство было сильнее. Она просто обязана узнать об этом эпически злодейском мистере Пратте как можно больше.  
\-- Он монстр, - Ангел говорил отрывисто, сухо, и она почти физически ощущала его тревогу. - Его обратила Друзилла - сумасшедшая вампирша-ясновидящая, которая пообещала ему славное будущее. Он убил свою мать и стал любовником Друзиллы. Они были неразлучны. В последний раз я слышал о них два месяца назад. Из Праги пришли вести, что Друзилла погибла. Я надеялся, что Спайк сгинул вместе с ней.  
\-- Но почему сегодня он сражается с плохими парнями? Не то, чтобы мне было интересно - но я обязана знать все о моем враге.  
Ангел насмешливо фыркнул.  
\-- Не обманывайся. Он вовсе не рыцарь на белом коне. Он хуже чем...  
Вампир содрогнулся и упал на землю.  
\-- Ангел! - Баффи просилась к нему и помогла встать. - Что с тобой?  
\-- Все в порядке. - Ангел встряхнулся. - Давно я не чувствовал себя так хорошо.  
Баффи смотрела на него с сомнением. Он перехватил ее взгляд, подмигнул, и у нее пошли мурашки по коже.  
\-- Тебе нравятся плохие парни, не правда ли? Я почувствовал это еще во время нашей первой встречи в том переулке.  
Баффи нахмурилась. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в Ангеле. Она не могла понять, что именно - но что-то было не так.  
\-- Я даже чую это по твоему запаху. Прямо сейчас. Когда ты говоришь о Спайке, от тебя разит похотью. Любой вампир в радиусе мили может учуять твое вожделение. У тебя мокрые трусики...  
Баффи с размаху врезала ему по физиономии. Он расхохотался, вампиризировался и набросился на нее. Она увернулась от удара, подставила ножку, а когда он грохнулся на землю, врезала ему по голове надгробным камнем и убежала.  
Остаток этого ужасного вечера она провела с друзьями: поплакалась в жилетку Уиллоу и немного посмеялась ревности Ксандера к ревнивому Ангелу. Конечно, Баффи не стала рассказывать друзьям о вампирском чутье и об истребительских трусиках, потому что и без того было ясно, что во всем виноват мистер Пратт. И наверняка Ангел пойдет к нему драться и схлопочет по физиономии. И ужасно жалко, что они этого не увидят.  
Было очень поздно, когда Баффи добралась до дома и обнаружила на крыльце бездыханное тело.  
\-- Мистер Пратт?

***  
Даже в избитом состоянии он был преступно красив. Бинтуя ему ребра, Баффи не могла отвести глаз от умопомрачительных бицепсов.  
\-- Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится, Саммерс?  
Баффи покраснела.  
\-- Извини, детка. Стараюсь поднять тебе настроение. А мама и сестра не очень испугаются, когда увидят меня в таком состоянии?  
\-- Они уехали на пару дней. - Баффи вздохнула с нескрываемой досадой. - Не могу поверить, что ты не надрал ему задницу! Я была уверена, что ты сильнее. Я же помню вашу драку на Хэллоуин.  
Он болезненно поморщился.  
\-- Чертова побрякушка. Гемма Амары. У мэра над ней власть. Сначала он дал ее мне. Сделал меня... это... охранником Адской пасти.  
\-- Я так и знала! - возбужденно воскликнула Баффи. - Я знала, что ты хороший парень!  
\-- Эй, немедленно возьми назад свои слова! Я - злодей!  
\-- Конечно, злодей, - успокоила его Баффи. - Все учителя - злодеи по определению. Учителя, библиотекари, директора школ, мэры.. Кстати о мэре - зачем ты вообще вернул ему свое моджо?  
Мистер Пратт слабо улыбнулся.  
\-- Мое моджо в полном порядке, спасибо, что спросила, - он погладил выпуклость в джинсах, и Баффи гулко сглотнула. - А гемма... мэр вернул ее с помощью магии. И отдал Анджелусу.  
\-- Анджелусу?  
\-- Когда твой драгоценный Пуф теряет душу, он добавляет еще две буквы к своему имени. На древнегреческий манер. Он у нас всегда был примадонной в душе.  
\-- Так значит, Ангел - Анджелус - он теперь будет охранником Адской пасти?  
Мистер Пратт закатил глаза как 12-летний мальчишка. Очевидно, близость Адской пасти странно влияет на зловещих мертвецов.  
\-- Он не будет охранником Адской пасти, радость моя. Он будет твоим самым страшным кошмаром. Он уничтожит всех, кто тебе дорог, а потом уничтожит тебя саму.  
\-- Угу. Он мне говорил то же самое про тебя.  
\-- Но в отличие от него я говорю правду.  
\-- Но мэр не позволит ему...  
\-- Мэр Уилкинс мертв. Ублюдок откусил больше, чем смог проглотить. Анджелус свернул ему шею сразу же, как только надел гемму Амары на палец. Поэтому я и пришел к тебе. Мне не остановить его в одиночку. Тебе - тоже. Может быть, вдвоем мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Баффи подавила вздох. Значит, этот придурок пришел к ней из-за Миссии. Черт.

***  
...Позже она почти смогла убедить себя, что все произошло совершенно случайно. Что это было роковое стечение обстоятельств.  
Она должна была оставаться рядом с мистером Праттом на случай нападения Анджелуса, не так ли? Поэтому она привела его к себе в спальню. Она не могла положить раненого учителя на пол - у него все тело было в синяках и ссадинах. К тому же он ведь ужасно старый - Джайлз упоминал, что он убил свою первую истребительницу в 1900 году - что, конечно, было очень плохо. Но все-таки он ее учитель. Старый и раненый. Поэтому она уложила его в постель.  
И, конечно же, она тоже нуждалась в полноценном отдыхе, потому что Истребительница должна быть в отличной форме, чтобы эффективно сражаться со злом, а спать на полу очень неудобно и жестко. И они должны быть как можно ближе. И в ее постели вполне хватает места для двоих.  
И - конечно же, она совершенно забыла о вампирском чутье из-за всех свалившихся на нее неприятностей. Да и что он мог учуять? Она вовсе не испытывает вожделения (слово-то какое гадкое!) к мистеру Пратту. Это Ангел - в смысле Анджелус - придумал какую-то похоть, чтобы заставить ее страдать и терзаться. Она вообще никого не вожделела, не вожделеет и не будет вожделеть! И уж тем более - учителя литературы!  
Но все-таки прощупать почву не помешает.  
\-- А это правда, что вампиры чуют человеческие эмоции?  
Мистер Пратт, который как-то странно притих, когда оказался в ее в спальне, взглянул на нее с любопытством и продемонстрировал свой язычок.  
\-- А как ты думаешь, детка?  
Баффи отчаянно покраснела.  
\-- Я... я не знаю. Я хотела сказать... Я хотела спросить - может быть, я могу чем-то помочь? Вы голодны?  
Мистер Пратт заломил бровь.  
\-- О да. У тебя есть кровь? Желательно человеческая, потому что меня уже тошнит от поросячьей крови, а бобровую в Саннидейле почти нигде не продают. Желательно истребительская, потому что она быстро залечивает вампирские раны и хвори.  
Баффи прищурилась в ответ на насмешливый вызов в его глазах. Он хочет ее шокировать? Не на ту напал! Ведь ей нужен сильный союзник, правильно? И у нее есть союзник, который будет сильным, если вылечится. Просто как дважды два. Она полоснула по ладони маникюрными ножницами и поднесла порез к его губам.  
Почему-то все поплыло у нее перед глазами, когда она увидела благоговение на его лице. Он осторожно лизнул порез, и Баффи невольно застонала от восхитительного ощущения, прокатившегося по телу.  
\-- Больно?  
\-- Нет. Да. Нет. Все хорошо. Я в порядке.  
\-- Уверена?  
Она кивнула и откинулась на подушки. Он снова лизнул ее ладонь, взял в рот большой палец, и она воспарила, и огонь между ног стал невыносимым, и ее свободная рука невольно устремилась туда, где удовольствие было особенно острым, и он пробормотал что-то насчет страстной маленькой штучки, и неожиданно его руки и губы были повсюду, и она летела, все выше и выше, кружась в водовороте боли и экстаза.  
Это было похоже на смерть. Правда, ее предыдущая смерть была гораздо менее приятной.

***  
\-- Эээ... мистер Пратт? Или я теперь должна называть тебя Уильям?  
Он поцеловал ее плечо.  
\-- Лучше зови меня Спайком.  
\-- Окей. Спайк. А почему ты отпил совсем немного крови? Ведь вампиры высасывают своих жертв досуха.  
\-- Я что, похож на придурка, который уничтожает источник бесконечного удовольствия?  
В его голосе было столько неподдельного изумления, что Баффи почувствовала себя полной идиоткой. Неужели Джайлз пудрил ей мозги, рассказывая о вампирской жестокости? Надо будет повнимательнее наблюдать за Спайком. Он явно может читать по запаху эротические фантазии своих жертв - а что еще? Хотя, конечно, вампирское чутье - это гадко и конфузно.  
Впрочем, на следующий день выяснилось, что вампирское обоняние - очень полезная вещь. Спайк пришел в библиотеку, когда Скуби обсуждали проблему с Анджелусом, и, игнорируя остальных, обратился сразу к мисс Кэлендер.  
\-- Вы ведьма, не так ли?  
\-- Простите?  
\-- От вас разит магией.  
\-- Мистер Пратт, я не понимаю ваши странные инсинуации... - Джайлз начал нервно протирать очки.  
\-- Нет, ты не понимаешь другого, - перебил его Спайк. - Ты не понимаешь, насколько опасен Анджелус. Если я чую магическую ауру твоей ведьмы, значит, он тоже ее учует.  
\-- Моей ведьмы!? - подскочил со стула Джайлз.  
Спайк демонстративно потер нос, шумно втянул воздух и - Баффи была готова поклясться, что ее Наблюдатель покраснел как мальчишка.   
\-- У нас нет времени на чепуху, - вампир повернулся к мисс Кэлендер. - Я хорошо знаю Анджелуса и готов поспорить, что ты станешь его первой жертвой. Если только мы его не опередим.  
\-- Но - как?  
\-- Нужно вернуть ему душу.  
Мисс Кэлендер покачала головой.  
\-- Вряд ли я справлюсь. Это очень опасный ритуал. Для него нужен редкий артифакт, так называемая сфера Тессулы...  
\-- Я могу поискать в Интернете на аукционах магических товаров, - предложила Уиллоу.  
\-- Мне нужны редкие магические книги...  
\-- Моя библиотека в вашем распоряжении, - сказал Джайлз. - Дженни - в смысле мисс Кэлендер...  
\-- Думаю, теперь уже можно называть меня Дженни, Руперт, - мягко улыбнулась. она. - Наша тайна раскрыта.  
\-- Давайте отложим мыльную оперу на более подходящее время, - нетерпеливо сказал Спайк. - Ну так что, Дженни, вы беретесь?  
Она кивнула.  
\-- Ну вот и отлично! - воскликнула Баффи. - А мы с мистером Праттом пока пойдем... эээ... проверим периметр.  
***  
Уиллоу сидела за компьютером, тщетно пытаясь изгнать из памяти картину: ее лучшая подруга и учитель литературы страстно целуются и срывают друг с друга одежду прямо в библиотеке за книжными шкафами. Зрелище было такое захватывающее и неприличное, что она совершенно забыла о кодексе, за которым она пошла, и просто стояла, совершенно зачарованная, пока до нее не дошло, что мистер Пратт с его вампирским обонянием чует не только ее присутствие, но и ее возбуждение. Перепугавшись до смерти, она бросилась прочь, едва не повалив книжный шкаф. И теперь она смотрела невидящими глазами на экран компьютера и повторяла, что друзей нужно принимать такими, какие они есть.  
\-- Уилл, - Ксандер нервно осмотрелся по сторонам. - У меня глупый вопрос. А нельзя одушевить сразу двух вампиров?  
\-- Двух вампиров? - глаза Уиллоу расширись. - Ты имеешь в виду мистера Пратта?  
\-- Угу. Если у него появится душа, может быть, он не сожрет меня с потрохами из-за Виргинских островов.  
\-- Виргинских... ах, да. Слушай, а это хорошая идея. Если у него будет душа, может быть, он не сожрет Баффи... впрочем, забудь. Ты молодец!  
\-- Только надо предупредить Баффи, - озабоченно сказал Ксандер.  
\-- Нет-нет! - торопливо сказал Уиллоу. - У Баффи и без того забот хватает! Пусть это станет для нее приятным сюрпризом.  
\-- Кстати, где она?  
\-- Не знаю! - испуганно воскликнула Уиллоу. - Ой, Ксан, не ходи наверх, посиди со мной, а то мне страшно - вдруг Анджелус объявится?  
Как оказалось, сделать двух одушевленных вампиров по цене одного - задача не из простых. Потребовались дополнительные ингредиенты. Времени было в обрез, потому что заклинание поиска показало, что Анджелус сделал правильные выводы и направляется в школу. Но внезапно объявившаяся Баффи, взлохмаченная и раскрасневшаяся, заявила, что они с мистером Праттом вдвоем смогут задержать его, сколько потребуется. Ксандер предложил помощь, но они решительно ее отвергли - мол, не стоит рисковать жизнью, они прекрасно справятся.  
\-- Почему она избегала смотреть мне в глаза? - задумчиво осведомился Ксандер, когда парочка отправилась навстречу Анджелусу.  
\-- Успокойся, - шепнула ему Уиллоу. - Дело не в тебе.  
Ксандер нахмурился.  
\-- Уилл? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
\-- После ритуала скажу.  
***  
Анджелус скверно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Бедная маленькая Истребительница. Тебя тянет на вампиров, не так ли? Наверное, ты считаешь, что вампиров нужно уничтожать, затрахивая насмерть?  
\-- Заткнись, - прошептала Баффи.  
\-- Не слушай этого ублюдка, - пробормотал Спайк. - Он просто хочет тебя разозлить.  
Анджелус расхохотался.  
\-- И у меня здорово получается, не так ли? Бедняга Вилли! Ты всегда был таким ужасным подкаблучником! Сто лет был дрессированной собачкой Друзиллы. А как только ее не стало - попал под каблук к Истребительнице...  
\-- Заткни свою поганую пасть! - Спайк набросился на Анджелуса, и они покатились по полу в школьном коридоре, рыча, как два бешеных пса. Баффи вздохнула. Ну почему Уиллоу и мисс Кэлендер не могут провести свой дурацкий ритуал чуть-чуть побыстрее?  
Вампиры вскочили на ноги, меча друг в друга испепеляющие взгляды.  
\-- Эй, Истребительница, ты представляешь, какая будет потеха, когда свежеодушевленный Пуф начнет каяться и бить себя кулаками в грудь? - ехидно прорычал Спайк. - Он у нас главный специалист по хмурствовавнию и самобичеванию...  
Спайк ахнул и зашатался. Мгновением позже то же самое случалось с Ангелом. Оба вампира повалились на землю, корчась в агонии. Баффи беспомощно металась от одного к другому и пыталась понять, откуда берется белое сияние в их глазах.  
\-- Ну как, получилось?  
Она обернулась на приближающихся Скубей, потом с опаской потрясла за плечо неподвижного Спайка.  
\-- Их обоих накрыло, - пробормотала она. - Интересно, по каким признакам обычно отличают душевных вампиров от бездушных?  
\-- Я чудовище...  
Спайк содрогался от рыданий.  
\-- Я сорвал нежный цветок твоей невинности. Ты была чистой лучезарной девочкой, Баффи, а я погубил тебя... Я плохой, очень плохой человек...  
\-- Насчет второго не знаю, но этот точно с душой, - объявила мисс Кэлендер.  
Уиллоу ухмыльнулась и толкнула локтем Ксандера.  
\-- Девственный лес, говоришь?  
Шокированный Джайлз посмотрел на них как на сумасшедших.  
\-- Вам лучше не знать, - пробормотал Ксандер.  
***  
Первое, что сделал Ангел, когда он приволок Спайка в библиотеку и швырнул в кресло - врезал ему по физиономии.  
\-- Это за то, что ты ее вкусил!  
\-- Перестань! - воскликнула Баффи, плюхнулась к Спайку на колени, обняла его и поцеловала в заплаканные щеки.  
\-- Это за то, что ты меня вкусил, - шепнула она.  
Ангел презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Поздравляю. Ты нашла любовника, который станет самой большой головной болью в твоей жизни!  
\-- А ты-то откуда знаешь? - полюбопытствовал Ксандер.  
К его удивлению, сей невинный вопрос поверг Ангела в сильное смущение. Пробормотав что-то невнятное о годах, опыте и интуиции, он торопливо отвернулся и подошел к Уиллоу и мисс Кэлендер, которые убирали со стола ингредиенты заклинания.  
\-- Я ваш вечный должник, - тихо сказал он. - Слава Богу, вы сделали заклинание до того, как я совершил что-нибудь по-настоящему страшное. Я наговорил Баффи ужасные вещи, но это пустяки по сравнению с тем, что я собирался сделать...  
\-- А ты умеешь себя рекламировать, - засмеялась Уиллоу. - Вообще-то идея вернуть тебе душу принадлежит ему, - и она кивнула в сторону Спайка, который по прежнему прятал лицо на груди Баффи.  
Ангел потемнел лицом.  
\-- Ах, значит я должен поблагодарить Вилли...  
Внезапно в библиотеке стало очень тихо. Все смотрели на Ангела. Он подошел к Спайку и Баффи, переступил с ноги на ногу, сделал ненужный вздох и неуклюже похлопал Спайка по плечу.  
\-- Обидишь ее - распылю. Понятно?  
C человеческой точки зрения его слова вряд ли можно было расценить как благодарность. Но на Спайка они произвели волшебный эффект: он просиял, крепко обнял Баффи и подмигнул своему сиру.  
\-- Окей, Персик. А если тебе нравится какая-нибудь пташка их моего класса - не стесняйся... Ой!  
Баффи бесцеремонно отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
\-- Заткнись дорогой, - и она закрыла ему рот поцелуем.  
Но даже страстные лобызания не помешали Спайку показать Ангелу два пальца - за спиной Баффи, естественно.  
***  
Баффи не могла поверить, что девушка может быть так счастлива на уроке литературы.  
Спайк рассказывал об "Унесенных ветром", и Корделия опять пыталась привлечь его внимание: она сидела на первой парте в вызывающей позе и бросала ему призывные взгляды. Но Баффи знала, что Спайк принадлежит ей. Только ей.  
Вчера у них был очень напряженный день. Сначала они пошли на инаугурацию нового мэра, мистера Клемента Вольволленда-Бендито. Баффи подозревала, что существо с таким количеством букв в фамилии - злодей по определению, да и внешность его не вызывала положительных эмоций. Поэтому она была рада, что на пальце Спайка снова красуется гемма Амары. Но оказалось , что Спайк и новый мэр - закадычные друзья (Спайк называл его просто Клем). Мэр подарил Баффи очаровательного белого пушистого котенка и пообещал, что полиция Саннидейла ее не тронет, а в крайнем случае может даже оказать помощь.  
Потом они проводили Ангела, который уехал в Лос-Анджелес. Перед отъездом он сделал еще одну попытку уговорить Спайка поехать вместе с ним защищать беззащитных в большом городе. Ну конечно. В большом городе, полном шлюх и демониц, которые так и норовят прибрать к рукам сексапильных душевных вампиров. К счастью. Джайлз принял сторону Баффи и сказал, что учащиеся Саннидейльской школы совершенно беспомощны в своем невежестве относительно классический литературы, и что им нужна серьезная помошь для улучшения вкуса, безнадежно исковерканного ужасным демоническим ритуалом под названием хип-хоп. Как ни странно, именно довод Джайлза стал решающим. "Позвони мне, когда устанешь от этого придурка!" - сказал Ангел Баффи и уехал, не дожидаясь ее ответа и игнорируя витиевато-оскорбительные комментарии Спайка насчет хмурствующих кривляк.  
Потом они пошли в Бронзу, где Баффи танцевала до упада, и все откровенно любовались ею, даже Эндрю, который, если верить Дон, был стопроцентным геем. А потом они пошли к Спайку и... в общем, они были очень заняты всю ночь. У Баффи до сих пор немножко саднило в некоторых интимных местах - но к вечеру она снова будет готова к очередному восхитительному, умопомрачительному, крышесносному...  
...Она потрясла головой и попыталась сосредоточиться на уроке. Спайк уже закончил лекцию, и теперь выслушивал комментарии Корделии, которая изливала свое негодование по поводу возмутительного поведения Скарлетт О'Хары.  
\-- Она использовала бедного Ретта! Он стал ее рабом! Эта так называемая сильная женщина не стоит его мизинца!  
Баффи поняла, что у нее больше нет сил терпеть выпендреж Корделии. Она подняла руку.  
\-- Саммерс.  
\-- Я думаю, что Скарлетт приняла много неправильных решений, - медленно сказала Баффи. - Но Ретт тоже был дурак. Я не могу простить, что он отверг Скарлетт, когда она наконец осознала свою любовь к нему!  
Спайк улыбнулся доброй улыбкой.  
\-- Но ведь он к этому времени был убежден, что она никогда его не полюбит. Поэтому он и сказал: "Нет, не любишь - но спасибо, что ты все-таки это сказала..."  
Он осекся и напрягся. Баффи ахнула: вокруг потемнело, класс превратился в пещеру с падающими скалами вместо стен, адский огонь подступил к ним со всех сторон...  
\-- То есть - "дорогая моя, мне теперь на это наплевать", - торопливо поправился Спайк, нервно потирая правую руку.  
Баффи почесала левую ладонь и облегченно вздохнула, чувствуя, как страшные образы и звуки отдаляются и тают в небытии.  
Все-таки изучение литературы рядом с Адской пастью чревато странными побочными эффектами.


End file.
